


Sugary Sweet

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Emma and Annie begin a relationship.





	Sugary Sweet

Emma Dabiri had been aware she was less well known than Dr Annie Gray, she had expected that they would be polite but nothing more... she had been pleasantly surprised when Annie had turned out to be both kind and just a little flirtatious. Everything in her warned her off and yet Emma knew that, given the chance, she would happily be with Annie. Even for just one night, the woman was petite, her pale skin flattered by surprisingly deep grey eyes and short-cut dark brown hair. 

She had no idea that Annie had been watching her in the same way. Annie had taken one look at the other woman, at the rich brown eyes and long, beautifully maintained dreadlocks, and known that she wanted to spend hours stroking the warm, sepia toned skin. Anything to make that charming, surprisingly bright smile come to Emma’s lips again.   
They had been walking in silence before Annie broke the silence. 

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“No... Why?”

“Want to come home with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
